Juego de reinas
by neverdie
Summary: Acaso crees que es Valentía lo que en mi vez. Solo es demencia empujando mi Va y Ven.
1. Chapter 1

Historia corta basada en las estupideces que nos han pasado en este medio año a mi y mis amigos. A todos los que conozcan las situaciones a las que hacen referencia les pido paciencia, esto es solo una sátira para quitarme un poco el mal sabor de boca que me quedo. Ya saben un poco de humor para sobrellevarlo todo.

* * *

Capitulo 1: El retrato más exacto de un abismo sin fin.

Hikary corría con todas sus fuerzas bajo la lluvia. Intensa lluvia que había lavado tanto las calles de la ciudad coso sus ardientes lagrimas bajo su inmensa fuerza. Tropezó en su camino, rodo por el suelo algunos metros antes de golpearse fuertemente contra la pared.

\- ¡Maldición! -Grito Hikary mientras trataba de pararse. -Todavía no, muévanse, muévete, maldita sea muévanse.

Los gritos de Hikary continuaron, mientras la ex elegida de la luz trataba inútilmente de que sus desgastadas piernas sostuviesen su propio peso.

-No. Esto no puede terminar así. -Nuevamente las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. –¡Dejen de temblar maldita sea!

Lamentablemente sus piernas no le pudieron responder pese a sus gritos. El haber estado corriendo todo el día de un lado para otro como pollo sin cabeza finalmente le estaba pasando factura. Pero no podía rendirse, no ahora que finalmente tenía un objetivo claro delante de ella.

-Solo un poco más piernas mías, solo un poco más. - Hikary levanto la mirada para dejar que la lluvia limpiase su rostro. –Hermano, sé que nunca escuche tus consejos, pero por favor, por favor. Hermano dame las fuerzas para levantarme una vez más.

Si fue su hermano quien detuvo el temblor de sus piernas o fue su fuerza de voluntad nadie supo, pero Hikary logro erguirse al apoyar su humanidad contra la misma pared con la que se había golpeado.

-Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo, izquierda derecha, sigue así, no pierdas el equilibro nada más.

Tambaleándose al borde del desmayo Hikary retomo su camino.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza el desgastado cuerpo de quien el su momento fue la elegida del amor, tal era el torrente de agua que casia sobre ella que casi pareciese que los mismos cielos condenaban sus pecados de quien estaba sentada en esa silla de piedra en medio del parque de la ciudad.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Hikary? –Pese a que Sora no había querido iniciar una conversación con un tono tan denigrante en su voz, le costaba mantener la seriedad al ver el aspecto de pollo mojado que tenía Hikary en esos momentos. - ¿Fuiste a tomar un café?

La pared de agua que caía en medio de ambas elegidas apenas si las permitía diferenciarse, aun así, ninguna tenía interés en buscar refugio. Todos terminaría allí, en ese momento, sin interferencia de terceros.

-Algo en tu voz nunca me agrado Sora. Claro que nunca espere que detrás de esos grandes ojos cafés se escondiese una maldita zorra…bueno supongo que tu nombre es una declaración indirecta de tus verdaderos colores.

Sora solo rio ante los insultos de su compañera. Claramente Hikary aún estaba tan alterada por los acontecimientos de las últimas horas que era incapaz de comprender que ella sola había clavado el oscuro agujero donde había caído.

\- ¿Me estas culpando del problema en el que estas? -Sora solo levanto sus brazos al aire con entusiasmo. - Pero si tú te lo buscaste sola. Yo nunca te hice nada.

La respuesta de Hikary fue rápida pero contundente. Una cachetada que resonó por todo el parque.

-Todo esto es tu maldita culpa…mi hermano…TK…Ma…

Sora impidió que Hikary continuase con sus delirios regresándole la cachetada.

-Tu realmente no entiendes verdad niña. –Sora agarro con fuerza los hombros de Hikary. –Tú te buscaste esta situación tu sola. Tu.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hikary no quiso seguir escuchando a Sora por lo que la pateo con todas sus fuerzas en la entre pierna, todos esos partidos amistosos que jugo con Daisuke por fin le servían de algo.

-Yo nunca hice nada. -Golpe. -Fuiste tú quien traiciono a mi hermano. -Patada. -Engañaste a mis amigos. -Engañaste a mi novio.

-¿Esta es toda tu furia Hikary? Je je je. ¿Todo el odio que puedes reunir es este?

-¡Maldita!

Hikary no pudo seguir con su acusación ya que Sora le regreso el golpe. Un potente puñetazo en la rodilla envió a la elegida de la luz al piso.

\- ¿Acaso eres tan tonta como para no comprender que esto te lo causaste tu misma Hikary?

Hikary tuvo que cubrirse ya que Sora comenzó a patearle en el piso.

-Mis errores no te afectaron, tu cavaste tu propia tumba, tu traicionaste la confianza de tus amigos sola, tu abandonaste a tu hermano cuando este más te necesitaba… puedes acusarme de lo que quieras, pero has de saber que tú lo hiciste peor.

Motivada por las palabras de Sora, Hikary sujeto la pierna de su atacante y aplicando una llave que su hermano le mostro en alguna ocasión la tiro al piso.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! –Hikary se sentó sobre el abdomen de Sora y comenzó a golpearle en la cara. –Esto es por mi hermano, por Tk, por Jolei, por….

Antes de que Hikary pudiese golpear más a Sora una fornida y uniformada figura se lanzó sobre ella. Hikary lucho con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, gruño y mordió a su atacante, pero este la inmovilizo y esposo sin ningún problema.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Al final la policía la había salvado, se había desmayado por el tercer golpe de Hikary y únicamente seguía viva porque un policía había seguido a Hikary bajo la lluvia por creer que esta estaba perdida. Que gracioso.

El oficial había llamado a refuerzos y en menos de 10 minutos ambas estaban siendo atendidas por paramédicos en una comisaria. Claro que Hikary estaba esposada a una silla mientras el paramédico trataba sus golpes.

Lo gracioso comenzó cuando Sora se negó a levantar cargos contra Hikary, pese a que un policía las había detenido en medio de una pelea, poco o nada podían hacer si ninguna de las partes estaba dispuesta a levantar cargos.

Las horas pasaron mientras los policías seguían tratando de encontrarle alguna lógica, pero mientras ella trataba de negociar su liberación, Hikary se limitaba a mirarla con odio y en silencio desde la banca a la que había sido esposada. Finalmente, tras que todos los intentos de la policía por localizar a sus padres o los de Hikary fallasen, la policía acordó liberar a ambas después de que fuesen dadas de alta en el centro de salud las cercano.

-Sabes. Tu y yo nos parecemos-Hablo Sora una vez los policías y doctores las hubiesen dejado solas. –Más de lo que me gustaría admitir de hecho.

-Nosotras no nos parecemos en nada zorra… no eres más que una puta descontrolada y ninfómana. ¿En que podríamos parecernos?

Sora solo se rio de buena gana.

-A ambas nos gusta ganar. –Sora apretó su puño con ira y odio. –No solo eso, queremos que aquellos que nos rodean lo sepan, y que nos aclamen por eso… nos gusta que se arrodillen y admiren lo que logramos.

-Habla por ti mismo.

Sora solo suspiro derrotada, estaba claro que Hikary no admitiría nada, al menos no hasta que se le bajase la sangre y comenzase a pensar claramente de nuevo.

-Eres una pésima perdedora… tarde o temprano tendrás que admitir que lo que te paso es solo tu culpa y de nadie más, de la misma forma que lo he hecho yo. Ambas apostamos lo que teníamos, apostamos todo sin considerar las consecuencias. Estábamos tan llenas de orgullo, tan encimadas en el premio que no notamos que el piso en el que estábamos paradas comenzaba a moverse. Y entonces caímos. Lo perdimos todo, incluso pudimos ver como todo lo que teníamos, lo que queríamos, y lo que pudo ser nuestro se escapó entre nuestros avariciosos dedos.

Sora espero que Hikary se descontrolase de nuevo, espero y espero, pero nunca paso.

\- ¿? ¿? ¿?

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?

Sora sintió como si un cuchillo de hielo desgarrase su espalda. ¿Qué podían hacer ahora? Esa era una pregunta para la que ella no estaba preparada.

\- No lo sé. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para empezar? -Sora se frota la cabeza con desesperación. –Según mi punto de vista todo lo que pudimos hacer, ya lo hicimos mal. Pero si tienes una sugerencia te escucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Quien te asegura no eres el malo también.

TK se revolcó en el piso mientras jadeaba para respirar.

-Basta…Basta, me rindo.

Hablo con voz entrecortada, claramente estaba muy cansado para articular cualquier palabra.

-Eres bastante patético si te rindes con tan solo eso TK.

TK dejo de jadear y trato de enviarle la mirada más desagradable que tenía a Veemon.

-Te estas aprovechando, seguro que te fascina verme así.

-Por supuesto TK tengo un fetiche increíble por ver humanos sudorosos y jadeantes...O TK no te imaginas como me prendes en estos momentos.

TK pudo escuchar como Patamon, Gatomon, y su propia novia Hikary se reía con esa declaración.

-Maldito. –TK trato de levantarse, pero lo único que logro fue que su estómago devolviese el desayuno.

-Esto no está funcionando. ¿Patamon tienes alguna idea de que es lo que le pasa?

-Lo siento Veemon pero la verdad es que no me explico que es lo que le impide a TK realizar una evolución conjunta conmigo.

-Talvez el ser el líder te esta quedando demasiado grande TK.

Esa declaración molesto a TK quien le levanto de golpe.

-Repite eso bicho azul. –Sin embargo, su amenaza no le agrado a los presentes quienes los miraron con ojos de vergüenza ajena. - ¿Por qué me miran así?

-Es bueno ver que el elegido de la esperanza tiene tanta energía, Patamon dale algo de tomar y que intente una evolución conjunta de nuevo.

TK sintió como sus piernas le fallaba mientras veía a Veemon alejarse con una sonrisa confiada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ken miro con pena como TK perdía fuerza en las piernas apenas Vemmon se hubo ido. Hikary le ofreció un pañuelo a su novio para que este se pudiese limpiar la boca para luego ir en búsqueda de algo de beber.

-Supongo que estamos fuera de practica no TK. -Ken apoyo su peso sobre TK. - hace 3 años hubiésemos dominado esto en solo un par de días.

\- ¿Crees que Veemon tenía razón? ¿Ser líder me queda demasiado grande?

Ken no sabía que responder. Si fuese posible a él le gustaría que el grupo fuese nuevamente liderado por Daisuke, pero eso no era algo que el pudiese responderle a TK. En especial porque ahora que Daisuke no podía tomar el puesto, le tocaba al elegido de la esperanza buscar fuerza en flaqueza para poder alzarse como el nuevo líder.

-Eso es algo que solo tú puedes responderte, en honor a la verdad lo que nos están pidiendo en esta ocasión es por mucho lo más complicado que hemos hecho. Lo harás bien, solo necesitas encontrar tu ritmo.

Ken se sintió como un estafador profesional al decir toda esa sarta de inconsistencias sin que le temblase la voz.

-Supongo que aún no está todo dicho.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

TK regresaba a clases tras una horrible hora de almuerzo. Pero más que el cansancio lo que le molestaba era su incapacidad para exceder al nuevo nivel de evolución que se le pedía, en especial cuando Daisuke había logrado hacerlo sin ningún problema.

-Ese atolondrado futbolista de segunda. -TK se frota la cabeza con desesperación. - ¿Por qué el sí puede transformarse, mientras yo como tierra?

TK trato de calmarse, no era culpa de Daisuke haber logrado algo con los diguimons antes que él, en especial considerando que él siempre fue malo en desbloquear los secretos del diguivaise.

Tk tardo algunos segundos en calmarse, si quería dirigir al grupo necesita aprender, y ya Daisuke sabia no le costaba nada preguntar.

-Por favor que no me engatuse con alguna de sus charlas sin fin.

Rogo TK antes de cambiar de rumbo, se saltaría la siguiente hora para hablar con su compañero.

TK llego a un aula reservada y un tanto apartada del resto de aulas. Se maldijo mentalmente por su incapacidad para continuar sin el consejo de Daisuke y entro sin mirar atrás. Mitad por el miedo que le causaba esa zona de la escuela, mitad porque sabía que de hacerlo no podría reunir el valor de avanzar.

-Daisuke, mi amigo. -Saludo con la sonrisa más falsa que podía ponerse. - ¿Puedo pedirte un consejo?

-Claro no tengo problemas, ¿Para que soy bueno?

TK estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando su mirada se perdió en el brazo izquierdo de su compañero, más precisamente en ese curioso yeso que le envolvía.

\- ¿TK estas bien?

-Sí, sí, no hay problemas, solo me tuve un pequeño lapsus. -Se apresuró a responder TK. – ¿Ve, si no es mucha molestia, si tienes un poco de tiempo libre, me preguntaba si podrías hablarme un poco sobre como lograste la evolución conjunta con Veemon?

-Claro, por mí no hay problema.

Se permitió un suspiro culposo cuando Daisuke acepto ayudarle, él no hubiese sido capaz de soportar la vergüenza de ser rechazado. TK se sentó frente a su compañero dispuesto a aprender lo que pudiese, aunque su mirada no pudo evitar encontrarse con los extraños garabatos que Daisuke tenía en su yeso.

La charca comenzó sin muchas complicaciones, pero conforme más tiempo pasaba, una única pregunta revolvía el cerebro de TK. Claro que no se atrevía a preguntar.

-TK ¿Estás bien? Te noto distraído.

TK solo se rio para disimular, pero…la curiosidad comenzaba a revolverle los intestinos. Hasta el punto donde le era imposible concentrarse en algo en concreto.

-Daisuke, ¿Puedo preguntar porque tu yeso tiene runas? - Pregunto TK quien se mordió rabiosamente la lengua apenas las palabras salieron de su boca. - ¡Si no quieres contar no hay problema!

Daisuke fue por un tiempo el mal tercio que la relación entre TK y Hikary tuvieron, aunque ambos desearon con todas sus fuerzas que el pobre chico se diese por vencido de una vez, ninguno esperó que pasase algo malo a su compañero, lamentablemente los deseos son caprichosos. Un extraño accidente había quitado a su compañero la posibilidad de entrar a la selección juvenil de su país, y aunque era imposible que ellos tuviesen algo que ver con el accidente ninguno de los elegidos hacia preguntas. Tan delicado era ese tema que solo se lo trataba entre susurros y nunca frente a Daisuke.

-Solo es algo que hice cuando me aburrí. – TK observo mudo como Daisuke movía su brazo para mostrarle mejor el yeso. –Talle algunos símbolos mayas, árabes, y atlantes…no fue muy difícil.

-Seguro que fue difícil. - TK se maldijo de nuevo, quiera dar por terminado el tema y salir corriendo. -Digo algunos de esos símbolos se ven complicados.

-Para nada, es un trabajo de lo más fácil.

TK se levantó listo para huir del lugar, pero Daisuke lo detuvo.

-TK no estoy seguro de entender el problema que tienes para unirte con Patamon, pero intuyo que lo que te falta es algo muy simple.

-Simple. ¿Cómo qué?

-TK tú no tienes claro tu núcleo por eso sientes que te ahogas cuando tratas de fusionarte con Patamon.

-¿Mi núcleo?

-Si tu núcleo, el centro mismo de tu alma, esa parte inamovible que te hace a ti, ser tú.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Dejame te lo grafico de esta forma. –TK observo como una extraña aura de divinidad envolvió a Daisuke. –Yo soy Miracle, ese en mi núcleo, mi esencia...ahora trata tu.

TK solo se froto la cabeza sin entender del todo lo que su compañero trataba de decir.

-Lo pondré simple TK, busca algo quete haga único, algo que solo sea tuyo y de nadie más…si puedes condensarlo en 3 palabras o menos lo tienes.

\- ¿3 palabras o menos?

-Exacto, condensa tu pasado, presente y futuro a una sola cosa, una vez tengas tu núcleo todo es fácil.

TK salió del aula con más preguntas que con las que había ingresado, aun así, eso del núcleo le dio una idea, ese extraño sentimiento que había sentido cuando Daisuke pronuncio la palabra Miracle aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

\- ¿Quién soy?


	3. Chapter 3

La primera de muchas actualizaciones que tengo pendientes para todos mis fics. lamento la tardanza, espero poder dar al menos un cap mas a todos mis fics en lo que queda de semana

* * *

Capítulo 3: Nada me frenara, en tu cerebro estoy.

 _Daisuke suspiro mientras trataba de sonreír, claro que el ambiente tan apagado y melancólico del restaurante donde se encontraba no ayudaba._

 _-De seguro se están tardando todos, me pregunto si no se habrán perdido, ¡Deberíamos llamarles!_

 _Daisuke trato de sacar su celular para llamar, pero Tai lo detuvo._

 _-Déjalo Daiuske, no van a venir. -Tai sonrió mientras recargaba su espalda en la silla. -Creo es lo mejor._

 _-Eso no puede ser, Tai, todos tienen que venir, ¡Esta es tu despedida! Te estas yendo del país, por dios._

 _Daisuke trato de sonar melodramático, pero lo único que logro fue sacar una tenue y casi invisible sonrisa a Tai._

 _-Chico, déjame te doy un consejo "los amigos se cuentan dos veces; la primera en las buenas, para saber cuántos son. Y la segunda en las malas, para saber cuántos quedan" y esta es la segunda._

 _Daisuke no supo cómo interpretar ese comentario, pero antes de que el pudiese preguntar algo, la comida que Tai había ordenado llego. La comida fue silenciosa._

 _-Sora está embarazada._

 _Daisuke escupió todo lo que estaba comiendo en ese instante antes de regresar a ver a Tai con asombro._

 _-Esto ¿Felicidades?_

 _-No es mío. - Tai se ríe amargamente. – Es de Matt, pero cuando se enteró que dejo encinta a Sora, huyo de la ciudad…esa es la razón por la que no has sabido de el en algún tiempo._

 _Daisuke tenía todas las neuronas de su cabeza en caos total, ¿Desde cuándo se suponía que Sora y Matt estaban saliendo? ¿No debería ser Tai el padre en vez de Matt?_

 _-Deberías verte la cara Daisuke, tienes una expresión de que no sabes que hacer._

 _-Perdón, es solo que, no logro entender esto, no se supone que tú y Sora estaban saliendo._

 _-Tú lo has dicho, se supone. Pero a Sora siempre le gusto jugar con el peligro, se estuvo acostando con mi mejor amigo a mis espaldas. -Tai se agarra el pecho con aparente dolor. - Claro que cuando le salió premio._

 _-Estas seguro de que el hijo no es tuyo._

 _La pregunta de Daisuke no tenía la intención de incomodar o algo similar, pero una duda lo asaltaba ¿Cómo se había enterado Tai de que el niño no era suyo?_

 _-Estas seguro que tu pregunta no es; ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que Sora me engañaba con Matt?_

 _-Si bueno, eso también, digo, no he escuchado nada. y…._

 _Daisuke fue incapaz de continuar al notar la mirada fija de Tai._

 _-Se podría decir que me pasaron el dato, pero. - Tai saca su celular. - Al principio no lo sabía, pero una imagen vale más que mil palabras._

 _Daisuke reviso el celular de Tai con cautela, no se atrevía a ver lo que Tai quería mostrarle._

 _-Daisuke tu eres mi amigo, el único que ha estado en las buenas y las malas, por lo tanto, permíteme regalarte un dato importante…Tk y Kari son sexualmente activos._

 _Daisuke movio la cara, casi como si lo hubiesen golpeado físicamente. Él ya sabía eso, aun así, mantenía una ligera esperanza de que el aun tuviese chances, pero ahora que lo escuchaba de los labios de Tai, casi sentía como todo su corazón se hacía añicos._

 _-Esto…eso, no creo tenga nada que ver con lo de Sora._

 _-Allí te equivocas mi amigo, Sora está embarazada por culpa de Matt. Matt es tan cobarde que al enterarse huyo dejando a su hijo atrás. Y te aseguro que TK no es diferente a su hermano mayor. Mi hermana pronto querrá engancharte un hijo que no es tuyo._

 _Daisuke sentía como le faltaba el aire, todo le daba vueltas ¿Cómo era posible que la situación se hubiese torcido de esa forma?_

 _-Daisuke sé que es un poco apresurado, pero hay algo que me gustaría pedirte, ¡Ven conmigo!_

Daisuke se movía entre las cobijas perezosamente, nuevamente había tenido un sueño extraño, bueno más que un sueño era un vivido recuerdo de un momento extraño.

-No quiero levantarme. -Se estiro entre las cobijas tratando de volver a dormir, pero el insistente sonido de su celular se lo impedía. –Espero que sea algo importante celular, o te lanzare por la ventana.

Daisuke se levantó perezosamente, cepillo sus dientes, hizo su cabello, luego se puso su yeso falso.

-Han pasado 3 semas, me parece casi imposible que nadie se diese cuenta que esta mierda es falsa.

-Talvez simplemente no les importa Daisuke. -Fue la fría respuesta de Veemon. - Que tú te preocupes por los demás, no significa que ellos tengan la obligación de hacer lo mismo por ti.

Daisuke trato de apartar sus pensamientos de esa posibilidad, pero le fue imposible, cada día que pasaba, el pobre se iba convenciendo más y más de que no era necesario en el grupo, de que sus compañeros estarían mejor sin él.

-Eso…eso talvez es cierto.

Daisuke no tenía intención de revisar su celular, pero el insistente pitido no paraba, así que le dio una mirada, ojalá no lo hubiese hecho.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Tai se encontraba comiendo, su almuerzo tranquilamente, mientras revisaba el periódico.

-Los problemas en medio oriente solo crecen ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos Averza?

La aludida solo levanto la vista y apuñalo a Tai con la mirada.

-Si deseas preocuparte de algo, preocúpate por lo que te pasara si el elegido de los milagros no nos contacta, se te está acabando el tiempo.

Tsi solo se rio incomodo antes esa declaración, pero tenía razón, el tiempo que le había dado a Daisuke para renunciar a su estúpida cruzada en Japón ya estaba terminando y Daisuke no daba señales de vida.

-Solo espera un poco más, mi hermana no tardara en darle tantos problemas que tendrá que unírsenos lo quiera o no.

-Tienes cuarenta y ocho horas elegido del valor, si en ese tiempo el elegido del milagro no viene, enviare personalmente un equipo para que lo traiga.

Tai estuvo a punto de protestar, pero el tono de su celular llamo su atención.

-Este siempre sabe cómo poner los límites del tiempo a prueba. -Tai contesta la llamada sonriente. - Hola Saisuke, ¿Ya has pensado suficiente sobre mi propuesta?

Los silenciosos segundos que siguieron le parecieron eternos, en especial porque Averza parecía estar a punto de saltarle encima silencio.

/si, lo he pensado, si la propuesta todavía está en pie…cuenta conmigo/

Tai sonrió, todo seguía según el plan, ahora solo restaba sacar a Daisuke de Japón.

-Dame un segundo Daisuke, voy a preguntar si hay vuelos disponibles, te llamo más tarde.

Tai colgó triunfante, pero Averza lo ahorco.

\- ¿Se puede saber porque te estás haciendo el interesante? Que tome el primer vuelo que salga de ese maldito país.

Tai solo se sacudió a Averza. –Tranquila, no queremos darle la equivocada idea de que estamos desesperados por su ayuda.

-Por si no lo entiendes todavía Tai, sí, estamos desesperados, lo necesitamos.

-Pero eso es algo que él no tienes por qué saber, además de que tiene que despedirse de todos sus amigos, de lo contrario podría dejar asuntos sin resolver…. Y bueno, ya sabes como de molestos son esos. Envía a alguien a recogerlo, le daremos el fin de semana para despedirse, así que el lunes me parece bien para que lo saquen del país.

\- ¿El lunes?

-Sí, así podrá despedirse y no dejará asuntos pendientes. -Tai estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero Averza lo paro. - ¿Qué haces?

-Acaso no es obvio, iré en persona a traerlo, estoy harta de tus juegos "elegido del valor"…..no pongas esa cara, dejare que se despida de quien quiera, pero el lunes a medio día lo tendré a más de 10000 metros de altura, quiera o no.

Tai asintió complacido, y mientras Averza comenzaba a irse, el tatareo una vieja canción.

"El trono blanco está vacío

El camino hacia la penumbra se abre

Toda su familia lo abandonara

Haciendo girar esta historia de mentiras

Poco a poco el ennegrecido sol caerá

Pero la luz no vencerá esta vez

Porque el crepúsculo a llegado"


End file.
